


Precipice

by Canuck



Category: Murcielago - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Relationship, Bullying, Canon - Manga, F/F, Murciélago - Freeform, Spoilers, Suicidal Ideation, Yuri
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-03
Updated: 2018-04-03
Packaged: 2019-04-17 20:27:58
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 729
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14197107
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Canuck/pseuds/Canuck
Summary: Fuuri-chan finds a distraught Minako atop Marimo Academy, and consoles her.





	Precipice

“Looks like it’s gonna rain… ”

  
“Fuuri-chan?” The small girl turned her shoulders slightly, looking first to the closing roof access door, and then to the blonde stepping forth. Her glasses were missing, leaving her wet, raw eyes exposed. She sniffled pitifully, and faced forward — and down — once more. The cement ground of Marimo Academy called to her. “What are you doing here?”

  
A powerful impulse to shove her struck like lightning through Fuuri’s core. She ignored it, and shrugged to her girlfriend's turned back; “Heard you came up here.” After brief consideration, she asked; “Are you really gonna jump?”

  
Minako was silent. She had a habit of collapsing into herself when wounded, and in the dim afternoon sun under the loom of grey she looked smaller than usual. Fuuri forced her hands deeply into her pockets, as the urge to push the teetering girl swelled once more.

  
“Minako?” She walked slowly to the brunette’s side.

  
Minako was quivering.

  
Fuuri sighed softly. Her left hand tightened to a fist as she pried the right loose of her pocket, and touched her palm gently to the smaller girl’s back. “Hey.”

  
Minako leaned her weight back, but didn’t turn, didn’t even speak.

  
“Do you want to come talk about it? We can get lunch; I’m really hungry.” No, she really wasn’t. Feeling Minako shaking like a bird simultaneously whet and satiated her appetite. “Wasn’t there that new shop you wanted to check out? I can never remember the name…” Not that she especially cared to.

  
“I…  I can’t. I can’t take it!” A fresh glut of tears had begun spilling, and Minako bent double with the wail; it was a sudden, tight grip at the back of her jacket that kept her from toppling. “I’ve never done… _anything_ to them. Anything at all…”

  
“They're just bullies, Minako.” When she was certain of the other girl’s balance she slackened her grip, taking to rubbing wide circles on Minako’s back instead. “Isn’t this what they want, anyways?”

  
“They can have it.” The coldness gave Fuuri pause. Before she could reply the brunette continued; “They’ve taken everything I have.”

  
“Don’t say that Minako; you have me.”

  
Minako stiffened for a bewildering moment, then whispered softly; “My locket…”

  
So _that_ was what all this fuss was over? She wanted to die over a necklace? Fuuri’s hand stopped moving. Minako really was a romantic, _foolishly_ so, but the sweetness was charming even to the narcissistic delinquent. “I…  didn’t want to tell you I lost it. ...I’m sorry.” _Not if she could get this sort of reaction, she wasn’t._

  
“... I love you, Fuuri-chan.”

  
“I know.” She gave one final stroke, then stepped back. “Come down, now.”

  
Minako stared for a few breaths more at the promise of escape, then nodded. She looked to a blurred image of gold and navy, and stepped down towards her. The blonde embraced her and the last of her resolve shattered; she pressed tightly to the taller girl, clinging and breaking into sobs.

  
Strength drained from her swiftly, and she was left leaning wholly into Fuuri. With her face buried in the other’s jacket, she whimpered; “Do you think it could ever change? That they might…” She rubbed her face against the smell, the _lie_ , “That they could… stop hating me, at least?”

  
Fuuri pressed Minako’s shoulders away, staring at a ruby gaze that ensnared her heart like thorns. “I don’t think they care about you enough to hate you.” The look of hurt in Minako’s eyes was bemusing — Fuuri pressed a quick kiss to her lips. “But it doesn’t matter. _I_ care about you.” She kissed her lover again, deeper this time, and felt Minako’s fingers pinching desperately through the fabric of her uniform.

  
It was hard not to laugh. After, breathless, they parted, Fuuri stroked Minako’s cheek, wiping at the glittering trail of tears. Her arm remained firm around the girl’s waist, who even now she bore the full weight of. “Where are your glasses?”

  
Minako was silent. Finally she seemed to regain her bearings, and took a single step back from Fuuri. She looked over the edge and then toed at the rooftop, rubbing her arm sheepishly. “I threw them… down.”

  
That was too hard not to laugh at. Minako tentatively joined in.

  
“Come on,” The blonde’s proffered hand was taken immediately, “I’ll make sure you don’t walk into anything.”


End file.
